


Punaiset paladiinit

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Suomi | Finnish, huumori, seksihkö, söpöstely
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Lance laski kämmenensä Keithin poskelle ja pyyhkäisi peukalollaan tämän ylähuulta.





	Punaiset paladiinit

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Sijoittuvat epämääräiseen aikaan, kuitenkin vähintään kolmannen kauden alkujaksojen jälkeiseen aikaan. Nämä kaksi ovat pääni sisällä jatkumona "Luovutusvoitto"-ficille!
> 
> Kiitokset sieerralle jälleen kerran <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja. En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

"Ihanko varmasti tiedät, mitä meidän pitää tehdä?" Keith epäili ääneen.

"Luota muhun", Lance vähätteli. "Tää ei ole mun ensimmäinen rodeo."

"Lyön vetoa, että on", Keith mutisi niin hiljaa, ettei Lance saanut sanoista selvää. Äänensävy ei kuitenkaan jättänyt mitään epäselväksi.

"Hei!" Lance protestoi nostaen nyrkit lanteilleen sille korkeudelle, mille oli vyöttänyt pitkän esiliinansa. "Anna nyt edes vähän krediittiä! Mä olen sentään isosta perheestä, me tehtiin tää joka ikinen joulu. Sitä paitsi nyt on viimeinen mahdollisuus. Kohta Hunk herää ja sen jälkeen tänne ei mahdu enää muita. Se jätkä on keittiössä kuin pyörremyrsky."

"No näytä sitten", Keith huokaisi alistuneena kohtaloonsa. Salaa hän nautti outojen mausteiden tuoksusta. Hän ei usein viettänyt aikaansa keittiössä, söi vain kun oli pakko ja luotti siihen, että ainakin ruokamönjää olisi tarjolla. Ja ruokamönjää oli _aina_ tarjolla.

"Okei, tästä lähtee!" Lance kajautti ja nosti suurieleisesti sekoituskulhon pöydälle.

 

Kahta tuntia myöhemmin Keith istui keittiötasolla toispuoleinen virne kasvoillaan. Lance tökki uunista ottamiaan pipareita, surkutteli niiden levinnyttä muotoa ja koetti liimata haukkaamaansa ja lattialle pudottamaansa palasta takaisin emoalukseensa.

"Chiliä... en varmasti käyttänyt chiliä! Se oli kardemummaa! Tai ainakin jotain vastaavaa, ja Coran vannoi, että se olisi samanlaista."

Keith ei vastannut, ojensi vain sormensa ja pyyhkäisi jauhoa Lancen poskelta. Hän puhdisti sormensa housuihinsa ja käänsi sitten katseensa takaisin Lanceen. Tämä tuijotti häntä käsi poskella, siinä samassa kohdassa, jota Keith oli juuri koskenut. Keithin hymy hyytyi, ja hän vetäytyi silminnähden itseensä.

Lance räpytteli silmiään, vilkaisi sitten piparipinoa ja nappasi yhden käteensä.

"Maistuuko?"

Keith kurtisti kulmiaan huuliensa eteen työnnetylle, litteältä kaalimadolta näyttävälle, joulukuuseksi tarkoitetulle piparille.

"Ei."

Lance roikotti suupieliään ja käänteli piparia kädessään. "Totta, ei näitä syö edes koodipöllyinen Pidge."

Mutta kun Lance työnsi epämuodostuneen piparin takaisin lautaselle ja tarttui siihen selvästi tarkoituksenaan kipata koko kuorma jätepuristimeen, Keith nappasi piparin. Sen saman, jolla Lance oli häntä osoittanut hetkeä aiemmin.

Keith työnsi piparin kokonaisena suuhunsa ja pureskeli urhoollisesti. Hänen silmänsä vettyivät ja kitalaki oli kuin tulessa, mutta hän murskasi piparia suussaan viimeiseen asti kuin elämän jatkuminen olisi ollut siitä kiinni.

"Keith, mitä..." Lance aloitti. Hän tuijotti Keithiä ehkä sekunnin, pari, nakkasi sitten lautasen takaisin pöydälle ja viiletti kaatamaan Keithille lasillisen maitoa. "Tuossa."

Keith vihasi maitoa. Ehkä siksi, että oli joutunut juomaan sitä väkisin aterioilla joka ikisessä sijaisperheessään. Kun he olivat ensimmäistä kertaa syöneet yhdessä Shiron kanssa, Keith oli hykerrellyt sisäisesti Shiron kertoessa, kuinka tämä pysyi erossa lehmälitkusta aina kuin mahdollista. Mutta nyt, kaukana avaruudessa, kaukana Maasta, Kalteneckerista lypsetty litku näytti herkullisemmalta kuin kylminkään Pepsi.

Maito rauhoitti Keithin suun poltteen, ja kun Lance laittoi lasin syrjään, Keith pyyhkäisi vaivihkaa silmänsäkin kuiviksi. Lancen käännyttyä takaisin hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät leveään hymyyn, ja hän osoitti Keithiä sormella.

"Ha!"

"Mitä?" Keith kysyi samealla äänellä. Hän ei oikeastaan ollut kinastelutuulella.

Lancen hymy pehmeni. Se ei ollut enää leveä virnistys vaan lempeämpi, suorastaan hellä. Lancen silmät olivat yhtä syvän siniset kuin Keith muisti Maan merien näyttäneen heidän kiitäessään sinisellä leijonalla kohti Arusta. Sitten Lance laski kämmenensä Keithin poskelle ja pyyhkäisi peukalollaan tämän ylähuulta.

"Maitoparta."

Eikä Keith osannut enää paeta.

 

_Samana iltana_

 

Punaisen leijonan ohjaamo ei ollut suuri, mutta tilaa oli riittävästi heille kahdelle. Keith työnsi Lancen peremmälle ja kiepautti tämän pilotin tuoliin. Hän asettui polvet Lancen kapeita lanteita reunustaen. Tuolin käsinojat painoivat Keithin reisiä, mutta häntä ei juuri kiinnostanut, sillä Lancen käsi kähmi samaan aikaan tietään hänen t-paitansa alle.

"Hitto", Lance mutisi, ja Keith ahmi sanat tämän huulilta. Hän upotti sormensa Lancen lyhyeen tukkaan ja rutisti tämän päätä omaansa vasten, työnsi kielensä Lancen huulien lomasta ja voihkaisi Lancen tullessa innokkaana puoliväliin vastaan.

Keithillä seisoi. Ja kun Lance puski lanteitaan ylös Keithin näykkäistyä hänen alahuultaan, Keith tunsi, että Lancella seisoi myös.

Viime päivät he olivat tanssineet toistensa ympärillä. Keith oli joutunut vetämään käteen joka ikisen treenaussession jälkeen, sillä adrenaliini yhdistettynä Lancen hien hajuun, kosteisiin hiussuortuviin, punehtuneisiin poskiin, kosketuksiin, taklauksiin, vartaloiden yhteen painautumisiin... no, Keith oli tyytyväinen, että oli vielä suhteellisen järjissään.

Lancen sormet haapuilivat Keithin selällä. Tylpät kynnet jyrsivät selkänikamia, työntyivät tiukkojen farkkujen alle, pitkälle, kämmenet kupertuen pakaroiden hymykuoppiin.

"Vittu", Keith murahti Lancen korvaan. Hän puraisi korvalehteä kevyesti ja työntyi lähemmäs Lancea.

Keithistä tuntui, että ohjaamo hyrisi hänen ympärillään ja hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja vain keskittyi tuntemaan Lancen huulet kaulallaan, kuuman hengityksen kastuneella iholla, poltteen housuissaan, joka vain kasvoi hänen haroessa Lancen takapuolta, vetäessä tämän lanteita lähemmäs, hieroessa itseään Lancen housuissa niin selkeänä tuntuvaan kohoumaan.

Hyrinä yltyi.

Lance veti Keithin jälleen suudelmaan, mutta Keith avasi silmänsä ja painoi kätensä Lancen rinnalle.

"Oota vähän. Mikä toi ääni on?"

Lance ähkäisi Keithin leukaan, huulet hamuten lisää kosketusta. Keith painoi Lancen uudestaan selkänojaa vasten ja kurtisti tälle kulmiaan. Tosin hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä Lancen ilmeelle. Raskaille luomille, suudelmasta turpeille huulille, poskille kohonneelle punalle, joka uhkasi valua leukaperien kautta kaulalle ja rintaan asti. Ja Keith halusi nähdä sen. Todella kovasti.

Mutta sitten hänen korvansa rekisteröivät taajuuden vaihtumisen hyrinässä. Ohjaamo alkoi jälleen täristä heikosti.

"Mikä hätänä, Punainen?" Keith mutisi. Hän väänsi itsensä tuolista ja istui sitten surutta Lancen syliin välittämättä tämän parkaisusta. Ohjaushologrammin mukaan statistiikat olivat kunnossa. Miksi leijona sitten värisi?

Lance livautti kätensä sensuellin hitaasti Keithin alavatsalle, pikkusormen syrjät uhkaavan lähellä Keithin yhä kireää farkkujen etumusta. Lance painoi huulensa Keithin niskaan ja pyöritti kielellään vähäisempiä hiussuortuvia.

Hyrinä yltyi jälleen.

"Lance, kuule, mä luulen että Punainen kehrää meille", Keith sanoi ennen kuin Lancen huulet ja kädet veisivät jälleen hänen ajatuksensa muualle.

"Mitä?" Lance kysyi sekunnin hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hän oli jähmettynyt aloilleen, vaikka Keith tunsikin takamustaan vasten mielenkiintoisen nytkähdyksen.

"No, mehän on molemmat lennetty sillä. Se luottaa meihin kumpaankin", Keith selitti. Hän lomitti sormensa Lancen sormien lomaan ja piti ne vatsallaan, vaikka Lance oli alkanut hivuttaa niitä pois. "Ehkä se haluaa, että me ollaan... yhdessä."

"Meinaaks, että Punainen vähän kuin... katsoo meitä nyt?" Lancen ääni oli kauhistunut.

"Ääliö, me ollaan sen pään sisässä", Keith tuhahti silmiään pyöritellen. "Kai se enemmänkin tuntee mitä me tunnetaan. Henkinen side ja sellaista. Miks niin?"

"En mä halua mitään kolmenkimppaa Punaisen kanssa!" Lance kajautti vähän liian lähellä Keithin korvaa. 

Keith sävähti kauemmas. Hän käänsi päätään nähdäkseen Lancen. Tämän silmissä oli pelokas katse ja värikin alkoi paeta kasvoilta. Keith pyöräytti jälleen silmiään.

"Ei tää ole mitään salakatselua. Enkä mä sua jakais Punaisen kanssa."

Keithin äänessä oli aavistus terää, ja Lance muuttui hämmentyneeksi. "Et vai?"

Keith työntyi jälleen Lancen syliin, mutta jätti tällä kertaa hajuraon heidän väliinsä. Totta puhuen ajatus siitä, että punainen leijona oli niin lähellä heidän päänsä sisässä sai hänet itsensäkin kiemurtelemaan. Ei sillä, että hän koskaan sanoisi sitä ääneen. Ainakaan Lancen kuullen.

"En. Mä en jaa sua", Keith sanoi vakavalla äänellä ja näykkäisi Lancen korvalehteä. "Sun on parasta muistaa se, kun näät seuraavan nätin alieninaisen ja alat flirttailla sille."

Lance hymisi. Hän painoi poskensa Keithin kaulalle. "Ei ne voi olla yhtä nättejä kuin sä, takatukka."


End file.
